ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE
by silentpokemonevil
Summary: Tal vez a muchos les llegué a agradar la idea, y tal vez a otros no pero quizás aún así les agrade el fic. Ya que a nuestro "buen amigo Paul" le ha llegado la hora, debido a esto tuvo solo un breve tiempo para cambiar su destino, lo lograra? Admitámoslo, muchos odiaban al chico mientras que a otros les cayó bien, a mi en lo personal si me agradó


ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE

Tal vez a muchos les llegué a agradar la idea, y tal vez a otros no pero quizás aún así les agrade el fic. Ya que a nuestro "buen amigo Paul" le ha llegado la hora, debido a esto tuvo solo un breve tiempo para cambiar su destino, lo lograra? Admitámoslo, muchos odiaban al chico mientras que a otros les cayó bien, a mi en lo personal si me agradó (PERO CUANDO ME PONEN A PAUL/DAWN ES ALLÍ CUANDO LO ODIO Y QUIERO VERLO EN EL INFIERNO) Inspirado en la canción de "Calibre 50"

El entrenador proveniente de Sinnoh estaba en casa de su hermano Reggie, reciente había terminado su travesía por la región. En ese momento estaba sin nada que hacer (maldito temperamento egoísta, siempre te quita la vida social), solamente, para rematar el tiempo, estaba limpiando sus medallas de gimnasio. Fue interrumpido cuando alguien tocaba a la puerta.

Paul: voy!

El chico fue a ver quien era, aunque la verdad no le importaba.

Su reacción fue impresionante, pasó de su mirada tranquila, a una mirada de temor absoluto, empalideció de momento y drásticamente. Frente a él estaba un sujeto de traje negro, delgado y de tez blanca. Sus ojos eran penetrantes, cualquiera podía ver a través de ellos, se podía ver sus intenciones, y su verdadera identidad, debido a que el sujeto no era lo que aparentaba, ante los ojos humanos era un sujeto cualquiera, pero Paul sabía quien era en realidad, era el ser conocido como la Muerte, destinada a llevarse las almas de los mortales.

Muerte: puedo pasar?

Paul no dijo nada, solo se hizo a un lado para que su "invitado" pasara, cuando entró cerro la puerta

Muerte: no quiero quitarte el tiempo (mirando las medallas) se ve que tienes mucho por hacer.

El chico estaba intimidado, créalo o no, ya que sabía que, a su corta edad, ya era su hora de morir. Y aunque les cueste creerlo, todos cuando llegamos a tener a la parca frente a nosotros si sentimos lo que es el verdadero miedo.

Muerte: solo vengo a darte un mensaje, (señalando hacia arriba) un mensaje de órdenes superiores

Paul: (nervioso) de... De qué...

Muerte: Paul... Paul... Paul... tu mismo buscaste tu propia condena, he venido a decirte que solamente te queda un dia para organizar lo que te resta de vida. Dentro de muy poco dejarás éste mundo para incorporarte al mundo de los muertos.

Paul: pero yo! Todavía...

Muerte: lo sé. Todavía eres muy joven, pero créeme, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, como te he dicho, (volviendo a señalar hacía arriba) son órdenes superiores. (suspirando) Con suerte verás a alguien conocido, que al igual que tú está cumpliendo ahorita mismo con su castigo

Paul: cas... Castigo?

Muerte: tu alma... Jeje... solo pertenece a un lugar determinado. Bien, no te quitaré más tu tiempo.

La muerte se acercó a la salida, abrió la puerta y antes de retirarse dijo

Muerte: lamento recordartelo, pero regresaré por ti esta noche a las 00:00 hrs. Estate preparado.

La muerte salió de la casa. Al cerrar la puerta, Paul cayó al suelo, se sentó y se apoyó en la puerta, no podía creer semejante cosa, su vida se estaba extinguiendo y solo le quedaban unas cuantas horas.

Paul: maldición. Qué hacer?

El chico sentía como si ahora todo le faltara, una sensación que nunca había sentido antes se acumulaba en su interior, era una profunda tristeza, decepción y desesperación. Fue tanto su estrés que terminó desmayándose allí mismo, en aquella posición.

/

Reggie: Paul, despierta hermano!

Paul volvió a despertar luego de un breve momento, su hermano lo había encontrado así, se asustó al ver al chico en esa posición y de inmediato trató de despertarlo lograndolo casi de inmediato

Paul: (aturdido) que... Qué ocurrió?

Reggie: eso dímelo tu? Te encontré aquí desmayado.

Los recuerdos de su extraña visita regresaron al chico, no había sido un extraño sueño, la muerte había llegado para decirle que tenía de vida hasta las 00:00 hrs.

Paul: calma, iré a caminar un rato

Reggie: no Paul, mejor quédate

Paul: no te preocupes, solo iré a relajarme un poco

Paul salió de la casa, su hermano estaba preocupado por él por una razón

Reggie: otra vez, sus desmayos han sido recurrentes esta ultima semana.

/

El chico de cabellera purpura caminaba por la ruta 214

Estaba reflexionando mejor sobre lo ocurrido recientemente

Paul: entonces, si hoy es mi último dia aquí, yo debo... Debería arreglarme con... Con ellos?

Un sin fin de pensamientos revoloteaban por la cabeza del chico, estaba confundido ya que no sabía que hacer. Fue interrumpido cuando escuchó una voz familiar

Paul: espera, esa perece la voz de... De ella...

Se abrió paso entre unos arbustos, allí fue cuando la vió, era una coordinadora de cabellos anaranjados

Paul: (sonrojado) Zoey!

La chica estaba frente a un pequeño río, se estaba desvistiendo para poder nadar, cuando ella se quitó la blusa, bueno, el chico no pudo moverse más, al ver la piel morena de la chica (no se ilusionen, por lo menos llevaba puesto el bikini). Ella estaba apunto de quitarse el pantalón cuando escuchó un ligero ruido, el entrenador lo habia ocasionado por accidente

Paul: (para si) me lleva!

Zoey: (poniéndose en guardia) quién anda allí!

La chica sacó un par de pokebolas, de una de ellas salió su Glameow, y de la otra salió Lumineon.

Zoey: (retadoramente) da la cara! No sigas escondiéndote!

Paul hizo caso a la chica, con su postura relajada de siempre y con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba fue qué salió de los arbustos

Zoey: (sorprendida) Paul! Qué haces aquí? O más bien, (retomando su postura seria) qué hacías espiandome

Paul: calma, no vine a nada malo

Zoey: a no?

Puso: vine a hablar contigo

Zoey: (sorprendida) que! Conmigo!

Paul se acercó a la chica, ella se sonrojaba al estar tan cerca y en traje de baño

Zoey: (sonrojada y nerviosa) Paul... Que haces?

Paul: sabes, nunca te había dicho lo bella que eres, y más en traje de baño

Más sorprendida todavía, habrá escuchado bien aquel halago salido de los labios de Paul?

Zoey: (sonrojada y sorprendida) Pa... Paul...

Cuando estuvieron extremadamente cerca, Paul aprovechó para robarle un profundo beso en los labios, dejando a la chica confundida, quien al ver lo duradero del beso decidió corresponder y abrazarlo, a lo que el chico también la abrazó de la cintura.

Zoey: (entusiasmada) [no puedo creerlo, mi primer beso, y es con él]

Paul: [bueno, no pensaba morirme sin hacer esto, no podía ocultarlo más]

Al romper el beso, la chica se apoyó sobre su pecho, de alguna manera estaba feliz, estando pegada al pecho del joven pudo escuchar que el corazón de éste palpitaba a mil por minuto, palpitaba fuertemente y a una velocidad sorprendente

Zoey: esto es lo que en verdad sientes?

Paul: si... Llevaba mucho tiempo de ocultarlo, y creo que ya fue el momento de confesarlo Zoey... Me gustas, y no quiero que me odies

Zoey: pero como te voy a odiar? Si eres mi chico ideal

Paul: tu sabes, por mi carácter, no he sido muy bueno contigo ni con tus amigos

Zoey: pero, eso va a quedar en el pasado, verdad?

Paul: si, solo hay que esperar la respuesta de ellos

Zoey: no te preocupes, de seguro te perdonarán, sabes que son buena gente. Es más, ahorita estoy viajando con ellos de regreso a casa, ahorita mismo podemos ir a verlos para que hables con ellos

Paul: estas segura?

Zoey: segurísima, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!

La chica volvió a ponerse su blusa, luego tomo la mano del chico para llevarlo donde sus amigos, pero antes de eso, Paul la detuvo para decirle

Paul: por cierto, no te había preguntado

Zoey: que cosa?

Paul: quieres ser mi novia?

Ese día fue únicamente de sorpresas para la coordinadora.

Zoey: lo... Lo dices enserio?

Paul: no me habría atrevido a besarte si no fuera por eso

La chica sorprendida, hizo lo que su amiga de cabello azul hizo cuando su amigo entrenador le pidió lo mismo (o sea, no hace falta decir quienes son), se abalanzó a Paul y le volvió a dar otro largo y duradero beso en los labios. Nuevamente el corazón del entrenador palpitaba a un ritmo extremadamente acelerado, pero... Por tanta velocidad que no la aguantó, al romper el beso, Paul cayó nuevamente desmayado ante los pies de la chica, quien se asustó al verlo así

Zoey: Paul! Que te ocurre!

Al notar que no le respondía, atemorizada corrió a donde sus amigos para que lo auxiliaran.

Zoey: no te preocupes, voy por ayuda!

Zoey se encontró con Ash y Dawn, quienes se aturdieron al ver la alteración y desesperación de su amiga, así que fueron rápidamente a auxiliar al entrenador.

Al llegar, lo encontraron en el mismo lugar donde se había desmayado. Lo recogieron y lo llevaron al hospital o centro pokemon más cercano.

/

El grupo conformado por Ash, Dawn y Zoey (cabe destacar que esta última era la más preocupada), lograron llevar a Paul a un centro medico en Orilla Valor antes que lo peor ocurriera. Allí, los doctores lograron rehabilitarlo, solo debían esperar a que despertara por su cuenta.

Zoey no pudo ocultar unas cuántas lagrimas, cuando sus amigos le preguntaron que pasó, ella contó toda la verdad, desde que él se apareció en el río hasta el momento en que se desmayó. Fue tan explicita en los "pequeños detalles" que la pareja estaban extremadamente impresionados y confundidos, inclusive pudieron llegar a dudar sobre si ese era el chico que en verdad conocían.

Dr: ustedes son sus amigos?

Ash: si doctor

Dawn: [pues yo nunca he escuchado que nos llame con delicadeza, así que no sé si considerarme su amiga o solo conocida]

Zoey: cómo está Dr.?

Dr: (suspirando) debo explicarles los resultados del análisis.

/

Paul: (despertando) hay... Que Diablos pasó?

Zoey: (alegre) ya has despertado!

Paul despertó después de tres largas horas, aún eran las 17:00 hrs. Ash y Dawn habían salido del hospital para ir a casa de Reggie Para informarle del diagnostico del médico. Mientras, Zoey no se separó de él, le contó lo ocurrido después de que se desmayara, pero saltándose lo que el Dr les dijo.

Zoey: sabes porque te desmayaste?

Paul: no, no sé la razón, y el Dr dijo algo?

Zoey: (entristecida) no... No dijo nada al respecto.

Paul al ver que la chica se había entristecido de momento, decidió sentarse, tomarla de la quijada y preguntarle

Paul: que ocurre? Por qué estás triste?

Zoey: (aún triste) tengo miedo...

Paul: miedo?

Zoey: acaso recuerdas lo que pasó antes que te desmayaras?

Paul: tienes miedo a que haya olvidado que te pedí ser mi novia?

Zoey: (apunto de llorar) hay Paul

La chica se abalanzó al rostro del chico para volver a besarle y confirmarle de que no se preocupara. Al romper el beso se abrazaron pero ella comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Paul

Paul: por qué lloras?

Zoey: no te preocupes, estaba muy triste, estaba muy preocupada por si algo te ocurría.

Paul: ya, calma, ya todo pasó.

Zoey: si

Paul: oye, que no estaban contigo Ash y Dawn?

Zoey: si, pero ellos fueron a casa de Reggie, será mejor que vayamos, nos han de estar esperando

Paul: si

Pasó un rato más para que Paul pudiera salir del centro medico. Era un poco más de las 18:30 hrs, el joven estaba preocupado, pero a estas alturas, su alma se estaba tranquilizando.

Zoey: (señalando el cielo) mira! Una estrella fugaz! Pide un deseo!

Que hubieras pedido, si estuvieras en la situación de Paul? Quizás el poder escapar del destino y vivir a lado de la coordinadora, bueno, éste chavo no lo hizo así como crees...

Paul: [deseo... Ja... Desearía que no estés tristes por mí después de esta noche. Y deseo... (quebrándose internamente) deseo que te acuerdes de mí en el futuro, que nunca llegue a estar en tu olvido... amor]

Paul vió a la chica quien había quedado en silencio, pero al ver bien su rostro notó una pequeña lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla derecha

Paul: Estas llorando? ocurre algo?

Zoey: (sonriéndole forzosamente) no... No te preocupes, me pasa de vez en cuando, es algo normal en mí. Mejor sigamos que los chicos han de estar esperándonos.

/

La pareja llegó a la casa de Reggie, allí estaban su hermano junto con Ash y Dawn, quienes estaban felices al ver al joven rival de nuevo de pie. Todos habían preparado una gran cena, la festividad, nada en especial, solo era una dedicatoria de Ash y Dawn hacia Paul, y su nueva novia Zoey.

/

Las horas pasaron, Paul había hecho las pases con sus viejos rivales, ellos lo perdonaron sin chistear, todo tipo de ofensa había quedado en el pasado.

Eran las 21:00 hrs. Era hora de ir a dormir, así que todos en la casa se fueron a dormir, cada uno en una habitación debido a que Reggie les invitó a pasar la noche allí. Paul se fue a su habitación, no sabía precisamente, solo faltaban menos tres horas. Estaba recostado en su cama mirando el techo hasta que alguien entró a su habitación, al ver quien era se levantó de la cama.

Paul: Zoey... Que haces aquí?

La chica no dijo nada, solo se acercó a él, al estar frente a él comenzó a besarlo, para luego tirarlo nuevamente a su cama (bueno, no iba a dejar que se muriera siendo virgen, o si? Yo no hubiera querido eso XD)

/

23:45 hrs

El chico se levantó, en su cama estaba su joven novia desnuda y con un rostro de inocencia y tranquilidad, simplemente angelical y tierna; se puso el traje más elegante que tenía (la verdad, si a mi me pasara igual, DIOS no lo quiera, yo preferiría estar elegante, no serviría de nada pero es una forma mía de pensar), y acto seguido se dirigió a la sala.

00:00 hrs

Muerte: sabía que llegarías a tiempo

Estando en su forma original, su invitado había sido puntual.

Paul: (triste pero conforme) ya estoy listo

Muerte: sabes porqué te ha llegado la hora, verdad?

Paul: (asintiendo) porque he sido una mala persona, un terrible ser humano, he ofendido a las personas que me rodean sin saber que son las que en verdad se interesan por mí; sólo me importaba demostrar ser el mejor encima de todos, nunca vi por nadie más. Así que tienes razón, me merezco el castigo. (me recuerda a alguien que conozco muy personalmente T_T)

La muerte comenzó a reír levemente, algo de lo que el entrenador había dicho le había agradado.

Muerte: Paul... Ese no es el verdadero motivo de tu debilitamiento físico

Paul: (sorprendido) de qué estás...

Muerte: la forma de ser de una persona sólo lo conduce al mundo donde su alma reposará eternamente. Pero nada tiene que ver tu mal carácter con que tu corazón no sirva del todo

Paul: (aún confundido) qué? Mi corazón?

Muerte: tu corazón está completamente débil, se ha deteriorado con el paso del tiempo, incluso, has resistido más de lo que debías.

Vino a la mente de Paul algunos momentos de aquel día que le fueron ocultos, al parecer, su visita de media noche se lo enviaba a la mente. Vió perfectamente que su hermano estaba extremadamente preocupado cuando salió de la casa en la mañana, hace meses atrás los Doctores le habían advertido a Reggie sobre su enfermedad cardíaca, y hace una semana le habían advertido sobre su final. También vió en su mente cuando el medico que le atendió en la tarde le dijo a sus amigos lo que sucedería, he allí la razón por la que Zoey había estado entristeciendo. Quizás el momento al que más atención le puso fue cuando Zoey pidió su deseo:

Zoey: [ (extremadamente triste) Deseo... Deseo que te quedes aquí a mi lado para siempre... Deseo que la muerte no nos separe... Quiero que vivamos juntos para toda la eternidad]

Muerte: ya no puedes seguir así, tu corazón ya no lo resiste

Paul: comprendo

Muerte: (con una sonrisa) esta noche, el chico que todos habían conocido... Ha muerto!

La muerte retiró su mano hacía él, Paul cerró los ojos, lo último que supo fue que sintió un fuerte estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo, especialmente en su corazón.

/

Paul se despertó de momento, estaba nuevamente en su cama, desnudo, junto a ella, la chica que le había entregado "todo" la noche anterior.

Paul: una... Una pesadilla?

Muerte: yo no contaría con eso...

Volteó a ver a una esquina de su habitación, allí estaba sentado, disfrazado en su forma humana, la muerte lo estaba observando (ME SALIÓ CALAVERITA!... Ok no... XD)

Paul: pero...

Muerte: anoche te dije que había muerto el chico que todos habían conocido, y hoy renace un chico totalmente distinto a lo que anteriormente fue, has vuelto a nacer en un nuevo estado moral, y con un nuevo cuerpo (o sea, toda enfermedad en su corazón había desaparecido)

Paul: (feliz) en... Enserio?

Muerte: ayer tu decidiste cambiar de vida, decidiste empezar a ver por tu prójimo, y ese arrepentimiento fue de total agrado. Así que se decidió por darte otra oportunidad.

Paul: yo... No se...

Muerte: como ya te he dicho, (señalando nuevamente hacia arriba) son órdenes superiores. Bien, no te quito más tu tiempo. Da gracias a DIOS por tu nueva vida.

La muerte estaba a punto de irse de la casa nuevamente, pero antes de salir dijo al muchacho

Muerte: por cierto, olvidé mencionar que tu nueva vida es condicional

Paul: condicional?

Muerte: si... Si vuelves de nuevo a esas viejas andanzas, yo volveré, y ésta vez... No habrá una tercera oportunidad

Paul: comprendo

Muerte: adiós Paul, recuerda que te estaré observando, y que algún día regresaré por ti.

Con eso, la muerte se fue de la casa. Paul sentía algo que era indescriptible, pero que mejor que compartirlo con la chica que tenia alado

Paul: Zoey... Cariño despierta

Zoey abrió lentamente los ojos, frente a ella vió al chico que creyó que no volvería a ver sonreír

Zoey: (abrazándolo por el cuello) PAUL! TU...

Paul: (correspondiendo al abrazo) no digas más, ya todo quedó en el pasado

/

Reggie, Ash y Dawn ya se habían levantado, estaban muy impresionados al ver en el patio trasero a Zoey junto con Paul quien estaba de pie y más sonriente que nunca, ambos estaban jugando como si fueran un par de niños.

Ash: [increíble, no solo está vivo, pareciera que cambió completamente, ni siquiera parece el rival que conocí]

Dawn: [hay que tiernos se ven! Como cuando Ash y yo jugábamos en la pradera!]

Reggie: (mirando a su hermano y a su novia) [gracias a DIOS que estás vivo hermano, y que bueno que hayas cambiado junto a una linda chica, solo espero que te hayas "protegido" anoche]


End file.
